Num Reino Distante
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Ele é um Lord. Eu sou um vassalo, um mero cavaleiro. Jamais poderei estar ao lado dele e ambos sabemos e procuramos ignorar tudo isso em tórridas noites de amor proibido que logo cessarão. Yaoi. Camus e Milo. AU. Presente de Dia do Amigo para Fabinho, Theka Tsukihiro e Akane Mitsuko, presente muito especial para Lucrécia Bórgia.
1. Chapter 1

**NUM REINO DISTANTE**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: CDZ, Slash, Camus e Milo, AU.

Dedicatória: Presente de Dia do Amigo para [big][b]Fabinho, Theka Tsukihiro e Akane Mitsuko[/b][/big].

Presente: Muito especial para Lucrécia Bórgia

Beta-Reader: Ninguém. Todo mundo ocupado XD

**NUM REINO DISTANTE**

**Milo's POV**

A neve cai intensamente pelas paredes frias, cinzentas, inexpugnáveis e altaneiras do castelo imponente. Nem pareço notar o quão frio está, pois marcho com olhar afiado para qualquer mínima falha em todo o esquema de segurança feito por mim para proteger o Senhor do Reino.

Não há muito que se falar de mim. Minha capa negra, meu chicote de feitor de escravos, minha face fechada, são características que todos conhecem por aqui. E os que possuem mais juízo não temem a morte, mas tem medo de mim. Sou o que se poderia chamar de um homem perigoso e, ainda mais nos últimos tempos, meu temperamento difícil e explosivo ficou ainda mais complicado. Não gostaria de pensar no que vai acontecer em breve e por isso saí altas horas da noite de meus aposentos para verificar o que já havia vistoriado mais cedo.

Não consigo dormir, não consigo ter paz. Parece apenas um pesadelo que se estende quando acordo. No momento, para tentar apaziguar meu sentimento de perda, estou fazendo a ronda, no meio desse frio intenso, apenas porque compete a mim garantir que ninguém jamais poderá feri-lo. Nunca haverá um atentado contra ele. Um floco gelado escorrega em meu nariz e respiro bem fundo, vendo o vapor quente desenhar nuvens de fumaça frente à minha boca.

A neve cai intensamente pelas paredes frias, cinzentas, inexpugnáveis e altaneiras do castelo imponente e vai congelando nossos suprimentos de água, tornando a comida escassa e fazendo com que todos se encolham em suas casas ao redor do castelo do Senhor Feudal a quem devem tudo: segurança, abrigo, cuidado. Eu não deveria estar aqui fora. Eu poderia estar no andar logo abaixo do dele... Meu Senhor. Camus.

Ao pensar no homem ruivo de longuíssimos cabelos lisos e vestes tradicionais de quem cuido desde que me sagrei seu cavaleiro, um suspiro meu logo se transforma num arfar e eu marcho novamente, não tenho tempo para ser sentimental...

Está frio demais. E vai ficar pior, pelo menos no meu coração será muito pior, em breve. Observo os cavalariços ao redor do fogo enquanto os cavalos são cobertos com mantas e mantidos dentro dos estábulos.

Eu sequer ousei cavalgar hoje. Tive piedade de meus animais e faço a peregrinação pelos muros, pelas aleias cobertas de neve e com plantas que parecem ter perecido, mas voltarão a viver quando a primavera vier. Eu irei enfrentar o vento inclemente, verificando cada portão e entrada. Não podemos nos permitir invasões de outros reinos, nem animais selvagens sanguinários. Há bastante proteção neste castelo, pois foi construído tendo por fundo um penhasco bastante íngreme, mas não adianta, eu irei olhar e novamente revistar cada nicho.

É meu dever. É por amor. Mesmo depois de termos brigado e de eu ter destruído metade do seu quarto ao saber que ele iria se casar... Ele vai me deixar.

**Cold as ice**

**Frio como gelo**

**And more bitter than a december winter night**

**E mais amargo do que uma noite de inverno de dezembro**

**That's how I treated you**

**Foi assim que eu te tratei**

**And I know that I**

**E eu sei que eu**

**I sometimes tend to loose my temper**

**Eu às vezes tendo a perder o meu temperamento**

**And I cross the line**

**E eu passo dos limites**

**Yeah that's the truth**

**Sim essa é a verdade**

No andar mais alto, protegido por andares e andares repletos de cavaleiros e servos, Milord descansa e toma decisões que afetarão a todos. Eu apenas quero que ele permaneça calmo enquanto aguarda o degelo para conhecer sua futura esposa. Por isso gostaria demais que o inverno nunca acabasse. Que o gelo que cobre os amplos territórios de Lord Camus fosse eterno para que todos permanecessem enclausurados na brancura mortal de temperaturas impróprias e incompatíveis com a vida. Eu não quero que nenhuma mulher, ninguém, se aproxime dele.

Eu não quero vê-lo se casar!

A ideia dói em minha mente tal como se fosse uma perfuração de machado. Ele vai se casar, ele precisa se casar para continuar seu nome e garantir exércitos de defesa para todos que dependem dele. Eu posso compreender, apenas não preciso gostar. As tradições antigas serão todas mantidas, eu estarei por perto, como sempre, mas jamais poderei tocá-lo novamente. Ele é um Lord, meu Lord, e eu sou apenas um cavaleiro. Para complicar, somos homens. Não, isso não existe no que toda a sociedade chama de normal. Não aceitariam jamais, ele teria guerras e conflitos por outros querendo roubar-lhe o trono.

Não posso arruinar a vida dele por causa de nosso amor. Eu sei o quanto custará a ele... Ele nada diz, não toca no assunto, mas eu posso sentir, e ver, através dos olhos azuis e expressão congelada, o quanto ele sente por não podermos mais ser o amor um do outro.

O nome dele, para mim, é apenas Camus, embora seja chamado de Lord Camus por todos no reino. É até velho para não ter se casado ainda, mas creio que posso compreender isso. Que eu saiba, o amor que bate em meu peito reverbera no dele... E jamais será oficial, nem real, nem aceito. Não temos a menor chance. Eu preciso me convencer que jamais teremos uma chance...

Penso um pouco em tudo que ele representa para seu povo, em tudo que ele precisa fazer.

Milord tem vinte e três anos, é até bastante alto, com cerca de um metro e oitenta e quatro de altura e não sei mensurar seu peso, mas é perfeito para a estatura dele. Como Senhor do Reino, é o responsável pela administração de tudo e segurança de seus vassalos, de seu povo. Quem sou eu para tentar interferir na missão dele? Eu não posso. Se eu realmente o amo, devo apenas me curvar, respeitosamente, obedecê-lo e deixar o tempo passar.

Eu o admiro muito e não apenas porque o amo, mas porque ele merece. Muitos o odeiam por sua personalidade difícil. Eu até concordo em parte. Ele parece frio e distante, sempre controlado, alguns julgam até que seja alguém sem emoções. Não poderiam estar mais enganados. Eu sei o quanto ele ferve de amor... Por mim. Dou um sorriso cínico enquanto continuo vagando no gelo, sentindo a ventania do inverno, somente por mim ele perde sua face sem emoção.

Apenas por ele eu deixo de ser um assassino sanguinário disfarçado de cavaleiro.

Em nossa última briga eu disse que o esqueceria, que não iria aceitar seu casamento. No entanto, a verdade é que não há nada que eu possa fazer e irei estar lá, protegendo-o... No fundo eu sei que não apenas irei cuidar dele, mas protegerei sua família e descendência. Como deve ser.

Como os costumes dizem que deve ser. Preciso obedecer e aceitar. Esse é meu trabalho, não preciso gostar, preciso cumprir. E novamente repito o que já pensei anteriormente. É como um mantra que preciso ficar repetindo para me manter são. Meu coração dói.

Sou um soldado, tenho meu dever. Vou cumprir com meu dever.

**I know it gets hard sometimes**

**Eu sei que fica difícil às vezes**

**But I could never**

**Mas eu nunca poderia**

**Leave your side**

**Sair do seu lado**

**No matter what I say**

**Não importa o que eu digo**

Eu não quero pensar nisso, não quero me lembrar. Eu sei que a carta que ele recebeu é a aceitação de seu iminente casamento com uma outra nobre. Quem sou eu? Apenas um feitor de escravos, alguém que não poderá, jamais, estar ao lado dele.

Apenas um feitor de escravos!

Apenas um feitor de escravos sem nada além de meu corpo e espada para oferecer a ele. E foi o bastante por algum tempo, pois nós tivemos nossos momentos. Jamais poderíamos estar juntos.

Jamais deveríamos ter trocado olhares e logo palavras e então... É proibido, é impossível!

Só esqueceram de dizer isso ao meu coração e ao dele... Nossos deveres. Camus está bem ciente de sua posição hierárquica superior, não pode permitir jamais que suas ordens sejam questionadas. É um homem justo, embora frio, e parece tão sem emoção como se morto estivesse. Em público. Ele é o melhor Lord que alguém desejaria ter. Cuida de todos que estão sob sua proteção e ninguém jamais passa fome em seu reino, ou é relegado a morrer ao relento ou de alguma doença curável. O coração dele é enorme e puro.

Tal como eu, ele não teve pais. Ambos morreram numa das pestes que devastaram a humanidade. Tal como eu... Somos iguais e totalmente diferentes.

Ele é um Lord. Eu sou um vassalo, um mero senhor de escravos. Jamais poderei estar ao lado dele e ambos sabemos e procuramos ignorar tudo isso em tórridas noites de amor proibido. Vou ficar repetindo isso até enlouquecer... Ou me convencer.

Então as memórias de nossas noites e manhãs juntos vem me perturbar e eu sei que elas irão terminar em breve... Sei que quando ele se casar, sua nobreza o fará sequer me olhar nos olhos, eu terei que me afastar. Ele terá seus filhos e talvez eu deva escolher uma serva qualquer para tentar ser feliz. A ideia me corrói por dentro, pois jamais terei com qualquer outro ser vivo o que tenho com ele. Eu disse a ele que iria esquecer e constituir minha família e tudo ficaria bem.

Eu menti.

A ideia me corrói por dentro, pois jamais terei com qualquer outro ser vivo o que tenho com ele.

Ou tive. Eu disse que iria embora para outro reino, eu afirmei que simplesmente partiria. Sei que jamais irei fazê-lo. Eu sou um maldito homem fiel!

**Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,**

**Porque se eu quisesse ir, eu já teria ido,**

**But I really need you near me to**

**Mas eu realmente preciso de você perto de mim**

**Keep my mind off the edge**

**Para manter minha mente longe do limite**

**If I wanted to leave I would have left by now**

**Se eu quisesse partir eu já teria partido**

**But you're the only one that knows me**

**Mas você é o único que me conhece**

**Better than I know myself**

**Melhor do que eu me conheço.**

Aos vinte e três anos, também não sou nenhum novato. A maioria dos homens em minha idade já tem feridas de guerra, amputações ou morreu. Eu não... Sou tão obcecado, vingativo, determinado, dissimulado, cruel quando necessário e perscrutador que devo minha sobrevivência a isso. Eu irei aguentar e irei viver.

Poucas coisas escapam de minha vigilância e admito que sou maníaco por segurança. Alguns me descreveriam como possessivo e sádico. Digamos que meus amantes me apontariam como sensual e cheio de luxúria. Não vou negar nada do que sou. Costumo ser apenas o braço direito de meu senhor e juro que matarei quem ousar desrespeitá-lo ou fazer-lhe qualquer mal. Pode parecer estranho, mas meu jeito de amar não é lindo e poético. É prático e perigoso.

Se eu e Camus vivemos num idílio amoroso? Nada mais longe da verdade. Já brigamos muitas vezes. Eu não sou homem de ceder, mas por ele... Há ferimentos em nós dois que jamais cicatrizarão e tudo é culpa de tanto amor que nos faz cegos e indefesos, fortes e impotentes.

Admito que tenho um gênio belicoso e perigoso embora eu também saiba ser cortês e educado, apesar de frio com quem não tenho intimidade ou apenas não respeito. Jamais perdoarei traição de que natureza for. Isso me faz um homem ruim? Olho novamente para a torre alta onde sei que meu Senhor repousa. Jamais terei medo de absolutamente nada nem ninguém em nome dele. Serei fiel e leal a ele e a sua futura esposa, porque é meu dever. Não há moral, religião ou preceito que me impeça de julgar e assassinar quem quer que seja para proteger Camus.

Dou um sorriso estranho ao lembrar de minha vida e tentando adivinhar o que me espera. Fui treinado desde cedo para ser um cavaleiro. Estou acostumado a todo tipo de vicissitude e domino completamente a esgrima e o chicote. Acham que é o bastante? Não, jamais será. Sou caçador nato, persigo escravos incansavelmente por quantos dias seja preciso e só páro ao alcançar meu objetivo. Pena que alguns objetivos jamais irei alcançar e não por minha culpa ou escolha. Afirmo a mim mesmo que irei superar e vou seguir minha vida...

Não é verdade. Jamais o deixarei, nem ao reino. Meu MALDITO DEVER!

**All along**

**Todo tempo**

**I tried to pretend it didn't matter**

**Eu tentei fingir que não importava**

**If I was alone**

**Se eu estava sozinho**

**Deep down I know**

**No fundo eu sei**

**If you were gone**

**Que se você se fosse**

**For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn**

**Até mesmo por um dia eu não saberia para onde ir**

**Cause I'm lost without you.**

**Porque eu estou perdido sem você.**

Ser o melhor e mais letal é o mínimo que posso fazer para merecer o amor de Camus. Amor que me será negado em breve. Não quero pensar nisso, nem me emocionar, mas sou um guerreiro e não tenho muitos sonhos, aproveito os poucos que consigo ter. Meu corpo talhado em treinamentos pesados, com musculatura firme e forte, com a agilidade de um esgrimista de nada valerá ante o sorriso da futura esposa de Milord.

Eu vou perder o amor da minha vida em nome de um reino e em nome de tradições que não posso combater. De nada me adiantará saber montar muito bem e ser um torturador habilidoso. De nada me servirá ser perito em me ocultar nas trevas, pois que estou sempre vestido de negro o que me valeu o apelido de Cavaleiro Negro. Há boatos tão malucos... Há quem diga que ao se encarar meus olhos dourados pode-se ver claramente o desenho do anjo da morte dentro deles.

Eu posso ser a morte, ou a vida. No momento gostaria de ser apenas o amor de Camus...

Nunca me preocupei em seduzir quem quer que fosse depois que conheci Camus. Foi tão complicado no início. Olhávamos um para o outro sem querermos acreditar que algo assim fosse possível. Eu sei cada gosto dele, cada vontade, cada movimento.

Esbravejei e sofri. Disse que ia embora, que poderia me empregar em qualquer outro castelo... Eu sei que não posso.

**I know it gets hard sometimes**

**Eu sei que fica difícil às vezes**

**But I could never**

**Mas eu nunca poderia**

**Leave your side**

**Sair do seu lado**

**No matter what I say**

**Não importa o que eu digo**

Somos tão diferentes. Tenho cabelos loiros, quase tão longos quanto os dele, mas são mais cacheados e vivo com eles presos para não me atrapalharem em alguma emboscada. Meus olhos azuis são bem parecidos com os dele e, além disso, ambos temos pele clara, mas eu consigo ficar bronzeado quando há sol. Sou o melhor do Reino. Sempre serei até morrer. Quem me desafia para lutar, invariavelmente sai com ossos e dentes quebrados. Eu preciso ser assim... Por ele...

Estou tão repetitivo e sem graça. Fecho os olhos mais uma vez e tento apenas lembrar do meu primeiro beijo em Camus, de nossos corpos ardendo em frente à lareira dos aposentos privados dele. É tudo que terei em breve... Lembranças.

Ninguém, jamais, amará esse homem mais que eu.

Eu tenho meus deveres, ele tem os dele.

Serei seu fiel cavaleiro e defensor. Ele será o perfeito marido e terá muitos filhos para garantir sua linhagem e continuidade de seu reino. Um dia, nós dois morreremos e teremos apenas lembranças do que um dia foi possível.

Infelizmente sonhar não quer dizer realizar, mas sonhar sempre é algo que podemos fazer. Só queria ter certeza de que mesmo após nossa discussão, ele ainda sente algo por mim.

**I get kinda dark**

**Eu fico meio 'deprimido'**

**Let it go to far**

**Deixo isso chegar longe demais**

**I could be obnoxious at times**

**Eu posso ser desagradável, às vezes**

**But try to see my heart**

**Mas tente ver o meu coração**

**Cause I need you now**

**Porque eu preciso de você agora**

**So don't let me down**

**Então, não me decepcione**

**You're the only thing in this world**

**Você é a única coisa neste mundo**

**I would die without**

**Que eu morreria sem**

Noto um mensageiro no meio da neve que começa a engrossar e apenas observo quando ele me entrega uma nota. O selo de Milord. Ele ficou doido? Não precisa me entregar bilhetinhos infantis! Era só me mandar chamar...

Rasgo o pergaminho e vejo as letras bem feitas. E começo a chorar...

O texto é curto...

Está escrito apenas...

_Eu te amo, o inverno ainda demora a terminar, venha se aquecer e fazer o sol brilhar no meio da nevasca..._

Meu orgulho se esvai e dou meia volta sem dúvida. Correr na neve não é algo fácil, mas não me importa. Subo as escadarias que me levam ao último andar e bato à porta, que está apenas entreaberta e logo me vejo cercado por calor emanando da lareira cheia de chamas e dominado pelo cheiro de madeira a queimar.

Sentado em uma espécie de banco, vestido com mantos e mantos de veludo, uma taça de metal onde sei que há vinho forte e que aqueceria qualquer um, Camus observa-me.

Fecho a porta e passo a trava.

"Eu só queria..."

Ele começa a falar enquanto eu começo a me despir e não há tempo algum entre eu derramar o vinho da taça dele, puxando-o contra meu peito e devorando a boca e a alma do Senhor do Reino.

A neve cai intensamente pelas paredes frias, cinzentas, inexpugnáveis e altaneiras do castelo imponente...

* * *

Nota: Pois é. Estou vendo se ainda há alguém disposto a comentar por aqui. Vejamos o que tem a dizer sobre isso. Lembrem-se que review é a única recompensa de um ficwriter e de que mais de nove ficwriters deletaram suas contas do Nyah e estão pensando em fazer o mesmo aqui. Se tivermos que nos fechar em fóruns trancados à visualização pública, o faremos. Não é questão de ameaça, é questão de que quem merece ler geralmente tem algo a dizer. Abraços.


	2. Chapter 2

Respondendo a quem não tem login no ffnet:

Carla,

eu compreendo espanhol razoavelmente. Compreendi sua crítica, tanto é que apaguei todas as fanfics incompletas que eu tinha e agora só publico quase que unicamente oneshots ou fanfics com poucos capítulos. O estresse de postar em ritmo constante não me agrada mais e por isso verá que não mais terá qualquer problema com continuação de minhas fanfics, pois ou serão curtas ou de poucos capítulos, todos prontos quando eu começar a publicar. Eu entendo a parte do leitor que quer que o autor atualize as fanfics, mas eu só continuei algumas longfics por causa de leitores que as pediam para mim pois muitas outras foram literalmente abandonadas e julguei que deveriam ser ou estar desinteressantes, logo para que continuar algo? Todo ficwriter espera leitores em seus textos, mesmo que seja com críticas sobre a má qualidade do texto, reclamação quanto ao plot que não ficou bom ou algo assim. Ninguém publica fanfics para ninguém ler, isso não existe. As pessoas podem ou não se importar com reviews e, no meu caso e de muitas outras, importa. Tanto é que no fandom de Saint Seiya há inúmeras, mais de dez ficwriters que conheço, que já não publicam mais nada.

Injustiça com o leitor? O trabalho não é remunerado. Escrever bem custa bastante tempo e cuidado e, no meu caso, sou incapaz de publicar algo sem reler, rever, tentar aprimorar e isso me custa tempo. Por que não páro de escrever então? Porque tenho leitores, fiéis, muito bons, que estão sempre lendo, comentando e compartilhando comigo o que sentiram ao ler a fanfic. Por isso eu ainda escrevo, além de gostar e tentar surpreender com algum plot mais bem feito que o simples "olhou, gamou, fez sexo, acabou" que vejo em muitas fanfics.

Apenas um dado para quem se aborrece com os escritores falando de reviews: tenho fanfic com 7000 hits e nem um por cento, ou seja, 70, foram reviews... Um pouco desproporcional, não acha? E, veja só, tanto faz efeito as ficwriters falarem algo que você se animou a comentar.

Hades

Mas é claro que sei quem é você. ^^ E, sim, eu sempre penso em Radamanthys e Camus e confesso que ia fazer algo assim para o tema de Romeu e Julieta, mas por estar enferrujada com Camus e Milo, resolvi escrever a história com Milo e usando as características que criei para o meu char naquele RPG para uma fanfic, como já fiz outras vezes, sem falar que o tema medieval me fascina e haverá outras fanfics assim. Também pensei em fazer Saga e Shura nos mesmos papéis, mas acabou que não resisti a um Lord frio que precisa se casar, como é tradição no mundo dito normal, não é mesmo? E frio me lembrou Camus e... Já viu. XD Castelos me fascinam há anos e eu sempre lembrarei de EBL. Não tenho jogado, mas é meu rpg do coração, sempre.

Eu vi que coloquei olhos dourados huahuahuahua Corrigi na publicação do Need For Fic, mas deixei aqui no ffnet assim mesmo. É realmente o costume de tanto jogar com meu Kyoto predileto. Obrigada por comentar e ser um amor comigo, sempre.

Quanto ao tema, apesar de guardar similitudes com EBL, não era pra ser baseado nele, mas ser apenas uma estória da idade média com seus preceitos morais complexos. Se eu tivesse pensado um pouco nisso, teria posto algum crédito a vocês duas na dedicatória. Se sentiu-se vilipendiada no plot, não foi a intenção. Ok?

Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

Mique:

A nota de rodapé é porque eu sou VELHA no fandom. Tem mais de sete anos que escrevo Saint Seiya e já vi muitos autores, mais de dez, deixarem de postar por falta de reviews. Fora isso, várias colegas ficwriters deletaram suas contas no Nyah Fanfiction que começo a deletar as fanfics de personalidades reais e deixou bandas e cantores... Não faz sentido pra mim isso, mas é regra deles e, como estava descontente, apaguei minha conta lá junto com muitas fanfics e reviews lindos.

Como expliquei acima para Carla, o problema é que se o leitor adora ler e quer atualizações, alguns autores não atualizam por falta de feed back. Eu tenho muitas fanfics não terminadas e por isso deletei algumas e não irei atualizar mais outras. Não é trabalho remunerado e eu sofro, e não é pouco, quando tenho bloqueio e não consigo fazer o capítulo. Entre não postar e postar qualquer porcaria só pro pessoal ter atualização, prefiro ser xingada por não atualizar. Obrigada por comentar e dizer que escrevo bem, é ótimo incentivo.


End file.
